


A Voice Like No Other

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Undertale
Genre: Agender Frisk, Nonverbal Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody knew Frisk has such a wonderful voice until they finally got the determination to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Voice Like No Other

“Hey guys,” Frisk signed. “I think it’s time you all heard my voice.” Everyone gathered around curiously, especially Toriel, the only one who had ever heard their voice before.

She squatted (exactly as you would imagine a motherly dignified goat monster would) and gave Frisk a puzzled look. “Are you sure my child?”

Frisk nodded in response and cleared their throat. “Ahem…Beedo”

  
Thats right.

  
Frisk sounded just like a minion.

  
Everyone’s reactions varied. Toriel gave them a sad small nod, while Papyrus seemed delighted. “OH I LOVE THAT MOVIE!” He shouted, and Undyne snorted, slapping him on the back playfully.

“Papyrus oh my god!” Secretly she adored the movie as well, but would never admit it. Alphys looked on in horror. “You-you sound just like a…”

  
“A minion!” Sans finished, giving the kid a look that could only be described as a mix of sheer disgust, humor, and glee.

“What is a ‘minion’?” Asgore asked quietly, and others rushed to answer him. Even the ghost of Chara, who loomed above Frisk, looked shocked. “Frisk…What the heck..” (They weren’t yet old enough to say swears sadly).

A single tear rolled down the determined child’s face.

Yes, it was true, they had been cursed for years. And once that minions movie finally came out…that was it…Frisk vowed they would never speak again.

“Banana…” They whispered sadly.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Rayne!  
> Original Post:  
> http://paci-frisk-route.tumblr.com/post/137989164798/i-cant-believe-i-fucking-wrote-thsi


End file.
